<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just one heart by Thebloomaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637040">just one heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster'>Thebloomaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And anxiety, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Atem needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, atem has insomnia, yugi is there for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost every night is the same. He pretends to sleep. Sometimes he succeeds. He knows he does when he wakes in a cold sweat, trembling and gasping for air." </p><p>Atem struggles to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship, early puzzleshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just one heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the room is too quiet, Atem can feel his heart pumping blood. He can hear the thuding in his ears. The constant pulsing, accelerating if he thinks too hard about it. And he always does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it’s too much: the weight in his chest, the sheer pressure. It feels like his ribs will snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s clutching his knees, trying to slow down the internal tempo of his heart, of his breathing. He tries to listen for Yugi’s breathing across the room. It’s futile; all he can hear is the sound of his own heart. His thoughts are white hot in his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost every night is the same. He pretends to sleep. Sometimes he succeeds. He knows he does when he wakes in a cold sweat, trembling and gasping for air. Sometimes he remembers the nightmares that plague him so, sometimes he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t fear the dark. He fears the emptiness, the unconsciousness of sleep. For what if he cannot wake again? Or if he can no longer distinguish between dreams and reality? They are foolish thoughts, and he is thankful Yugi can not hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight is worse than most nights. He is exhausted. Yugi advised him to go to bed earlier, so he did. He laid there in the dark. He pretended to sleep. And finally he heard Yugi turn in for the night as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders how much time has passed since his partner came into the room. At least he knows Yugi is there. He focuses on his own breathing. It’s strained. For a moment he wonders if he is dying. He wonders if the gods are planning to take back their gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Yugi knew, he’d be heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are heavy. They’re sore. Yet, everytime he closes his eyes, his thoughts become inescapable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi stirs in his sleep. Atem freezes. He tries to relax. His heart is pounding, and he wants to cry out to his partner, to beg for him to take it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem?” Yugi mumbles. “Are you up?” Atem’s breath catches in his throat. There’s a shuffling noise—he’s pushing his blankets off. Yugi has checked on him for most nights. Usually if he’s quiet enough, Yugi goes back to bed. If not, Atem says he just woke too. Tonight, Atem chokes out a yes. He knows he’s supposed to be strong, but he’s too tired to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Yugi’s walking over to the bed. Atem can’t think of an answer, not over everything in his mind. He can't think over the palpations of his heart. Yugi cups Atem’s cheek. His hand is soft and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mou hitori no boku…” his partner murmurs, leaning over him. “What is it? Did you have a nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shakes his head. Yugi moves his hand to brush away a stray bang from Atem’s face. His palm halts on his forehead for a moment before tracing down his face in a caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence. Atem feels like he’s suffocating. Yugi hesitates. “I’m sorry…I thought maybe you weren’t feeling well. I…just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He takes a step away from the bed. “I don’t want to keep you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s hand reaches out without his permission to grab his partner’s hand. It wraps around his wrist, and Yugi startles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem…” Yugi says, there’s concern in his voice. Atem’s hand is trembling, and Yugi comes closer. “You’re shaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Atem takes in a ragged breath. “I can’t sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, Atem can make out the fact that Yugi is frowning. Yugi crawls onto Atem’s bed—it’d been a nice upgrade from the futon he’d used for the first few weeks of living in the Muto household. Atem moves so that his partner can fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi’s lying next to him. He draws Atem into his arms. “Cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shakes his head. He leans his ear on Yugi’s chest. He can hear Yugi’s heart beating. He listens. He exhales. Yugi smells like citrus. And he focuses on Yugi’s scent, Yugi’s touch, Yugi’s warmth, the beating of Yugi’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi runs his fingers through Atem’s hair. The free hand supports Atem’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s heart slows down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s one heartbeat now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi keeps running his fingers through his hair. “I’m here, Atem. No matter what, I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>